


Together.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mink's birthday oneshot, Romance, post drama CD, post side stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Mink wondered 10 years from now what will Aoba do.*A Mink birthday oneshot*





	Together.

“Good morning!”

 

Aoba chirped the moment Mink entered the kitchen. He was stirring something that smells tasty from the pot.

 

“Morning, Mink.”

 

“Morning.”

 

Both Ren and Huracan parroted Aoba.

 

“…yeah.” Mink nodded in acknowledgement as he sat down.

 

“Here’s your coffee, today I made Miso soup with rice. Is that okay? I can make you toast if rice is too early for your breakfast.”

 

Aoba asked as he offered Mink’s favourite cup. The artisan blinked, he only remembered to eat when he remembered to eat. Otherwise coffee was all he had all day.

 

“Rice is fine.”

 

Aoba’s smile just made the room seemed brighter as he set up the table for Mink, “Thank you! Alright, this time I’m pretty confident about the food! You can have seconds too!”

 

It’s only been about three weeks since they started living together. Mink’s solitary and quiet life now pleasantly filled with Aoba’s animated chatter and smiles.

 

After breakfast, Aoba sent Mink off at the door. Ren followed at his heels while Huracan flew to perch on Mink’s shoulder.

 

“Take care on your way to work, Mink.”

 

“… I’ll be going now.”

 

“Yes! See you!”

 

Sometimes his lover would shyly touch Mink on the arm or back, accompanied with a light kiss. Mink secretly loved it whenever Aoba smiled like that. His partner didn’t seem to mind Mink’s lack of words and replies.

 

At work, Mink would eat Aoba’s homemade packed food of Bento (which often left his coworkers gawking in jealousy at the details. Who knew apples could be cut in the shape of cute bunnies?)

 

And when Mink finished work, without fail Aoba would be at the door with a big grin.

 

“Welcome home!”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Are you tired? Have a short rest, dinner will be ready soon.”

 

The shorter male helped take off Mink’s coat to hang it by the door. Looking around, Mink forgot the last time his house was this spotless. Did Aoba cleaned the place again?

 

“Aoba…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Turning around, he lightly brushed the back of his knuckles against Aoba’s cheek.

 

“I told you that you can do whatever you please. But you don’t have to push yourself to be of service to me.”

 

Aoba smiled then reached up to cup Mink’s big hand in his, “I _am_ doing what I want to do.”

 

Mink lightly shook his head, “You’re not doing all these just because you’re worried I’ll kick you out, no? You don’t have to do all those things to be useful to me, this is your home too.”

 

Aoba’s expressive eyes shined a bit with moisture and he looked away with a small smile, “I know… Mink, I know. And I assure you that what I really want is to stay by your side. I feel really happy here, Mink. To cook for you and welcoming you home. Knowing you’re back and safe. There’s nowhere else I want to be other than here, with you.”

 

“Aoba…”

 

Mink never expected he’d be given a second chance at happiness with this man full of love for him. Feeling overwhelmed, he pulled Aoba closed for a firm embrace. Treasuring Aoba’s windy scent and the feel of his soft, blue hair against his cheek.

 

“Stay by my side, always…”

 

Aoba nodded in his arms, he too tried to hold back his emotions from cracking his voice, “Yes… Mink, always.”

 

Now three years later, Mink prayed daily over his unending happiness with Aoba in his life. They went through obstacles and unearthed the past together. At Aoba’s request, Mink brought Aoba to his family’s resting place. Told him about his family ad fiance'. Living with Aoba reminded Mink how to be human again and not the empty shell he lived back in Platinum Jail.

 

The two of them spent many beautiful memories together too. From how Mink showed Aoba his favourite spot to view the moon when they wore Yukata garbs to the time when Aoba gave him a necklace as his present.

 

When they’re at home, the lovers would spend together either crafting jewelries under Mink’s teaching or simply spend a quiet evening at the couch with their mugs of coffee.

 

And every day Aoba would always greeted Mink with a loving smile.

_Good morning._

_Take care._

_See you later._

_Welcome back._

_Thank you!_

 

All these greetings, they may seem normal but secretly Mink adored this side of Aoba. For some magical reason, whenever Aoba uttered those words, they felt like prayers that energized him. Aoba’s greetings and words all came sincerely from the bottom of his heart and Mink appreciated how Aoba filled his previously colorless life with the ray of the sun.

 

For a quiet man, Mink couldn't say the same words back. Especially words of affections as he knew some days Aoba felt insecure about their relationship. So Mink tried his best to express his feelings the only way he knew how; with actions. Crafting beautiful feathery beads for Aoba’s hair ornaments, watching over him as they explored the forest, aiding Aoba when he caught a cold and pulling his lover into a warm hug during cold nights.

 

Aoba was important to him yet he felt frustrated with himself for unable to even repay back even a quarter of Aoba’s love for him. Much less say the three magical words he often read in his story books. 

 

It was thanks to Aoba that Mink learned about social events such as Valentine and Christmas whereas previously he was ignorant about them. Aoba gave him gifts and his full attention. He also remembered small and trivial facts about Mink that surprised the artisan.

 

Such as tonight.

 

“I’m home.”

 

Mink called out from the door after he locked it close.

 

“Welcome back!”, Aoba ran from the kitchen, looking adorable in his apron and his hair tied back in a ponytail.

 

Mink smiled a rare smile and accepted Aoba’s hug.

 

“Happy birthday, Mink.”

 

Aoba greeted as he tip-toed to kiss his lover on the cheek.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Mink still couldn’t break his habit of just replying in brief words. Aoba didn’t seem to mind and pecked him again on his cheekbones.

 

“Dinner is almost ready, so you can rest a bit at the couch.”

 

Mink nodded but he followed Aoba to the kitchen anyway.

 

From the brown paper bag, he bought from the store, Mink took out a bottle of wine. Surprising his lover.

 

“Wow, this is rare.”

 

Mink smiled, “It’s the least I could do for today’s event.”

 

Aoba laughed, “It’ll be perfect to go with our dinner. Thank you, Mink.”

 

The two settled down to enjoy their delicious feast. Aoba talked happily about his call to granny this morning and Mink listened in adoration to his cute lover.

 

“She said she looked forward to the fruits we harvested at our back garden.”

 

“We’ll be sure to pack some of the berries for our next visit home.”

 

Mink replied as he poured both of them a glass of wine but it didn’t take long for Aoba to go a little tipsy from the sweet smelling drink. Aoba smiled brightly when Mink referred Midorijima as home too.

 

“Speaking of berries, it’s time for cake!”

 

Aoba sang and went to the fridge to take out the cake he baked.

 

“I’ll give you the biggest slice, Mink!”

 

Mink chuckled with a slight shake of his head.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not too sweet as I’ve tasted them.”

 

Aoba assured him as he cut a slice, Mink was slightly anxious to see Aoba with a knife in his intoxicated state but thankfully he managed to cut it without casualties. Next, the younger man cut a slice for his plate too and sat back down.

 

“Let’s eat! It’s chocolate coffee, a mocha flavored cake! Ren helped me with the designs, suggesting I use the fruits and berries from your garden.”

 

Mink smiled when he saw the cute paw pattern using chocolate frosting that Aoba carefully drew. After a bite, Mink admitted that Aoba became better in baking!

 

“H-how is it?”

 

Aoba asked nervously, he hasn’t taken a bite from his slice yet.

 

“It’s delicious.”

 

Mink answered back but refrained from adding ‘but not as sweet as your kisses.’

 

Well, looked like the wine made him a little drunk too. That, added with Aoba’s gorgeous smile.

 

“Yay!” He dug in and then danced a bit on his chair at the tasty sweetness, “Oh yes! I’m definitely baking more of that! Maybe for the sweet old lady who said she’s your fan.”

 

Mink chuckled. Aoba’s cooking experimentation over the years made him a little rounder but that didn’t lessen Mink’s love to him one inch. Sure some days Aoba worried over not being able to wear his old jeans but Mink assured him that he prefered this side of him more. Where he suffered no stress or painful migraines.

 

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate you come and visit her for tea time like last month.”

 

Aoba nodded happily, a smudge of cream at the corner of his lips which Mink brushed away affectionately.

 

“T-thanks…”

 

Aoba blushed, his cheeks pink both from the embarrassment and the wine.

 

Speaking of tea time, maybe Aoba could open his own bakery one day. Or a café if Aoba decided to sell his pies too. While Mink could work on the coffee machine.

 

Imagine, both of them work on their little café where patrons can come and read books, enjoy hot drinks and Aoba’s delicious treats.

 

Maybe in the future during their retirement days?

 

“Aoba.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

His lover’s reply sounded sleepy. Looking up, Mink saw that Aoba slowly moved to the side and rested his head on the dining table. His eyes half closed.

 

“Have you thought about what you want to do 10 years from now?”

 

Aoba giggled, he’s definitely drunk.

 

“That’s obvious, Mink.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Of course… ten years… twenty years from now… I’ll be by your side. Watching the sunrise with you. Always and forever…”

 

His eyes closed and Mink could barely hear his whispered answers.

 

“I searched the land to find you… there’s no other place I want to be but here. I promised you that… Mink. This is… our second journey… to death…”

 

Aoba then grew quiet, saved for the slight sound of his breathing.

 

Mink was a little speechless by Aoba’s answer.

 

Even after a few years of living together, sometimes he still couldn’t believe that Aoba chose him.

 

The survivor of the tribe stood up and gently picked up Aoba in his arms. Gently he carried him to their bedroom and laid him down.

 

“Aoba…”

 

Mink kneeled before the bed as if in prayers. Looking down at Aoba’s serene face in slumber.

 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. Without you, I wouldn’t have known such happiness. I…”

 

Mink leaned down and sealed their lips together.

 

“I love you, my angel.”

 

The taller man was surprised when he felt soft fingers combed through his wavy brown locks! Opening his eyes, he saw Aoba with teary eyes. He was awake!

 

“Mink…”

 

Aoba’s tears dripped down his cheeks but he was smiling.

 

“I… love you too…”

 

Aoba replied as he cupped Mink’s face in his hands.

 

The two of them almost never say the three magic words to each other. But tonight was like the night Mink recited his wedding vows to him.

 

“Aoba…”, Mink slowly climbed into the bed as they began kissing, “For me… ten years… twenty years from now… I too want to spend the rest of my life with you. Your words changed my fate back at the tower. That I am alive. In this second journey... Your place has always been by my side… from now onwards, I want to spend my birthdays with you, Aoba...”

 

Aoba nodded, "Always... Mink. Always." Then he snaked his arms around Mink’s neck, pulling his partner closer.

 

He laughed at how ticklish it felt when Mink kissed away his tears but moaned as his partner trailed down to his nape. Soon, the two began to make sweet, passionate love. As sweet as the mocha cake that Aoba baked.

 

The room was dark saved for the moonlight from the window.

 

As if blessed by the goddess of love, may these two be together even after death. Together, forever.

 

\---

 

\-------------

 

\---------------------

 

End?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad this year I managed to write something for one of my favourite character in Dmmd. I wrote RenAo's birthday story for the big bang event back in June, I'm happy I managed to produce a oneshot for Mink's birthday as well. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who dropped by and read my writings. Mink deserve all the blessings and happiness with his blue feathered angel ;w;


End file.
